1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to architecture cloning, and particularly to a method for providing a user with an interface for specifying multiple architecture targets to the compiler, and enabling the compiler to generate architectural specific instructions optimized for each of the multiple architecture targets.
2. Description of Background
Currently, for a program to achieve compatibility for different PowerPC® processors with IBM® XL compilers, users instruct a compiler to generate instructions that are common to all platforms. One drawback of executing common instructions on all platforms is that underlying hardware features are not being exploited, and therefore the applications might have suboptimal performance on all PowerPC processors.
Considering the limitations of the aforementioned methods, it is clear that there is a need for an efficient method for providing a user with an interface for specifying multiple architecture targets to the compiler.